Cryoshell (album)
Cryoshell is Cryoshell's self-titled debut album. It was released in Denmark on June 7, 2010 and released worldwide throughout a period of two years. Tracks Production Work for the album began in late 2008, after the band released their latest song to help promote Lego's BIONICLE, Closer To The Truth. Cryoshell recorded at Hansen Studio in Denmark under the record label "Cryoshell I/S", hence the name of the band. The album was originally planned to be released in the fall of 2008, buy delays had caused the album's release date to be moved to fall 2009, but unfortunatly, due to delays, the date was moved again. Cryoshell promised that the album would contain new tracks as well as remakes of their songs Creeping In My Soul,'' Face Me'' and Gravity Hurts, along with'' Closer To The Truth'', but the band later confirmed on their official YouTube channel in late 2009 that only'' Creeping In My Soul would be re-recorded (the reason for this may be that Christine Lorentzen, the lead singer for the band, never sang vocals for the original versions of ''Face Me or Gravity Hurts, as Danish singer Niels Brinck gave his vocals for the songs) and that a "sparkling" new version of'' Closer To The Truth'' would be made. Personnel BAND *'Vocals' - Christine (Lore) Lorentzen *'Guitars, Bass & Additional Keys' - Kasper Søderlund *'Piano, Keys & Orchestral Arrangements' - Mikkel Maltha *'Drums' - Jacob Gundel BACKING STAFF *'Production & Mixing '- Jason Hansen & Cryoshell *'Photography & Artwork '- Christian Faber WITH THANKS TO *Eddie Simonsen *''Advance'' *Jeppe Fannesback *Charlotte Rvéde Jensen *Thomas Nielsen *Trine Schou *Jacob Mansen *Anthony Lledo *Zentropa Film *Minerva Film *Peter Jhorth *Andres Wellike *Lalo *Magnus *Anna *August *Lisbeth Bech *The band's fans/supporters Release History Trivia *The album was first released in the band's home country of Denmark in June, 2010. It was later released in several other countries at different times before being ultimately released worldwide in February, 2012. *Five songs from the album were released in early 2010 as an EP. It was named after the band's second single "Creeping In My Soul". *The album was originally planned to be released in the Fall of 2008, but then delays caused the album's release date to be moved to Fall 2009. But unfortunatly, again, due to delays, it wasn't released. Another possible release date announced by the band was late January 2010, but at the time, they were still working on the album. *The album is of Cryoshell's own work with no major commerical or financial support, so they worked under their own record label, Cryoshell I/S, with small help from Voices & Music Entertainment ''(''VME). *Cryoshell gave two songs from the album away for free on it's Danish release date via their YouTube channel for a limited amount of time. *An acoustic version of "Trigger" was performed live by Cryoshell on Danish chat show ''Lounge in ''June 2010. *Cryoshell recorded a video of an acoustic version of the song "No More Words" in the fall of 2013 in Copenhagen, the video was published on February 23, 2014 and was filmed, recorded and edited by Hannibal Lang-Jensen in collaboration with Christian Faber and Advance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe4WOTqrvfk *A re-issue of the album was confirmed to be released in 2016, with two bonus tracks. These bonus songs are Breakout and the 2012 version of Gravity Hurts, both of which feature Tine Midtgaard rather than Christine Lorentzen. However, a release date has not been confirmed and the release is thought to have been scrapped. *In June 19, 2017, Christian Faber posted via instagram a teaser artwork of the album on vinyl, it was planned to be released on 2017, however, this release possibly was delayed for a future release.https://www.instagram.com/p/BVhlKnGFoig/